<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SWEET AS HONEY by ayumihayashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651448">SWEET AS HONEY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi'>ayumihayashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Boys, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vampire!Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The taste of Youngho’s blood covered his tongue and overwhelmed his senses. He felt like he was falling into him. He’d never tasted anything so good. The other tasted delectable, sweet but not overwhelming, the kind of sweetness that leaves you wanting for more without making you sick. </p><p>Sweet just like honey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SWEET AS HONEY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heya! i would like to apologize for taking so long (twitter will know what im talking about) and im also sorry for any mistakes. this isnt my best work at all, probably the one i like the least but it'd be dumb to delete it. enjoy, i guess? ^^</p><p>♡</p><p>songs:</p><p>pomme - 1996<br/>pink sweat$ - body ain't me<br/>yves tumor - kerosene!<br/>troye sivan - what a heavenly way to die<br/>alma - worst behaviour</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vampires are intricate creatures, some were born vampire and some got bitten by others. Of course, the one born vampire were rare but Jaehyun was one. Being born vampire does not mean immediately being born with fangs and all that stuff that makes a vampire. No, they came after, like a second puberty that hits way later and is a little more painful for some.</p><p>Life as a vampire is not a piece of cake, it was tough at first but Jaehyun finally got the hang of it, the only thing that was still hard for him was the fact that he never fed off a human, it's not like it scared him but he couldn't just go out and drink some stranger's blood and drinking his boyfriend's was a big no, he did not want to hurt him even if Youngho told him so many times that he wouldn't, that he is strong enough to handle some blood being sucked out of him.</p><p>Of course Jaehyun could go out, find someone to feed from or simply go to some blood bank but the mere thought of doing anything of the sort made him feel uneasy.</p><p>It has been two months since Jaehyun stopped teething, his fangs hurt way less and they've fully grown, no more teeny tiny fangs, he finally had his "real" fangs. He of course had to feed but he only drank animal blood mixed in fruit smoothies. Animal blood tasted bad, really bad that Jaehyun couldn't drink it without anything mixed in it. Jaehyun had learned relatively quickly after he’d been turned that it was never wise to go hungry.</p><p>But here he was, in his bed, sweating so much that his hair was sticking to his forehead and droplets of sweat were running down his face. He needed to feed, not animal blood but human blood. He knew it because his usual smoothies did not help him these days, it even made him hungrier and the sweet scent of Youngho's blood was intoxicating, so sweet yet too much for Jaehyun.</p><p>The only thing that was running in his mind was <em> blood, blood, blood </em> but he said nothing to Youngho, he knew the older would tell him <em> "I told you" </em> and Jaehyun honestly did not want to hear that now, he'd rather sink his teeth into Youngho's long and pretty neck but something in the back of his mind told him that he shouldn't, it's dangerous and he couldn't put his lover through this, but everything went out of the window every time he heard Youngho's heart beating, sometimes fast when they were holding hands or doing those cheesy things Youngho's liked so much, or sometimes slow, when he was calmly reading a book laying on their bed or when he just woke up, eyes half closed and sweet smile on his face.</p><p>Youngho was currently out with Doyoung for some shopping, well, he think so, honestly he doesn't remember what Youngho said but that wasn't important, what was important is that Jaehyun was feeling like death and the headache he had was driving him crazy. His head was spinning, he didn't even hear the front door opening and Youngho calling his name but he could smell him, smell his blood, god, he had never smelled something more delectable.</p><p>The bedroom door opened and Jaehyun whined, immediately putting a hand to his nose so the scent of fresh blood wouldn't be that strong.</p><p>"Jaehyun? Are you okay?" sitting down on the bed quickly, Youngho looked really concerned and Jaehyun didn't liked that at all. Youngho put a hand on his shoulder and he seemed much closer to him than before. Jaehyun turned his face in the direction of Youngho's wrist. He could smell the blood running through him. He could hear the older's heartbeat. Jaehyun licked his lips.</p><p>Youngho put a hand on Jaehyun's forehead. “Not running a fever are you? Feel funny? You’re awfully pale.”</p><p>“Well, let me remind you that I am in fact, a vampire.” Jaehyun brushed him off with a laugh, his laugh was forced, trying not to show anything to Youngho but little did he know that Youngho wasn't that stupid and he knew exactly what was going on with the younger, he read it on internet, how young vampires could react badly if they didn't feed from humans at least once and Jaehyun never fed from a human before, he just connected the dots.</p><p>“Not that kind of pale. More like you’re about to throw up on the bed pale. Lay back on the pillows. I'll go get you some water.” Youngho quickly made his way to the kitchen, mind running with ideas on how to convince Jaehyun to bite him, he didn't want his boyfriend to be in pain, apparently not feeding could be extremely painful and Youngho couldn't bear to witness this when he could give his blood to him, he really didn't mind if that means having his boyfriend feeling good and having a full stomach for some days.</p><p>"Here, drink this.” Youngho sat beside him on the bed. “You sure you’re feeling okay?”</p><p>Jaehyun nodded his head, sat up and tried to sip on his water. The taste made him gag when it hit the back of his throat. He coughed up water, Youngho put a hand on his back and took the glass from his hand.</p><p>"Jaehyun, you need to feed," he said firmly, face serious as he put the glass on the bedside table.</p><p>"No I don’t."</p><p>"Yes! You do! Look at you Jaehyun, you’re getting yourself sick!"</p><p>A brief moment of silence, then his hands were holding Youngho's face, pulling their mouths together. There was nothing soft in the way they kissed, hot and wet, and filled with need. He bite at Youngho's lip. Jaehyun licked his way into the warmth of Youngho's mouth, tongues circling together. His fangs slightly poking Youngho.</p><p>"I want to taste you so bad, you smell so sweet it's driving me crazy," he put his forehead against Youngho’s, panting slightly.</p><p>"It's okay, don't worry, you won't hurt me," Youngho assured him, Jaehyun seemed to calm down a little bit, breathing regularly.</p><p>The taller man caressed Jaehyun’s cheek, "Can you hear me Jaehyun?"</p><p>Jaehyun nodded weakly.</p><p>"Can you give me a vocal answer?"</p><p>"Y-yes," Jaehyun hesitantly answered, his fangs visibly extended and peaking out of his mouth. It was kind of cute to Youngho, his boyfriend looked like a kitten. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you and I don't know if I will be able to stop once I start."</p><p>"I trust you, and if it gets too much I’ll punch you," he joked, making the vampire giggle softly.</p><p>Jaehyun had Youngho pinned down on his back, straddling him. Hips pressed down hard against Youngho’s, and the older let him take off his t-shirt. His hands were soft on Jaehyun’s waist. He was even whispering something comforting into his ear. Tears welled in his eyes. He didn’t deserve Youngho. Youngho put his hands on his shoulders and shook him a little to get his attention back. “Trust me okay? I trust you.” Jaehyun nodded weakly, tunnel vision keeping his eyes locked on Youngho’s neck.</p><p>He did not even noticed how badly he was shaking on top of Youngho, all he could feel was that uncomfortable ringing sensation in his ears, the bad headache and Youngho’s sweet, oh so sweet blood running through his veins. Jaehyun could hear his pulse pounding under his skin, he could smell the tang of it, calling him closer. Anticipation settling hot and heavy in his stomach. He does not bite yet, taking a moment to lick and kiss the skin of Youngho’s pretty neck, fangs grazing the skin lightly making the brunette underneath him shiver in anticipation and excitement.</p><p>Jaehyun finally gave in to temptation and very carefully allowed his fangs to pierce the surface of Youngho’s skin.</p><p>In an instant he felt the satisfying tear of soft skin under his fangs, blood squeezed out onto his tongue and he moaned as the pain subsided from his skull. He swallowed several mouthfuls before he became aware of what he was doing. The taste of Youngho’s blood covered his tongue and overwhelmed his senses. He felt like he was falling into him. He’d never tasted anything so good. The other tasted delectable, sweet but not overwhelming, the kind of sweetness that leaves you wanting for more without making you sick. <em>Sweet just like honey</em>. Jaehyun regretted not doing this sooner, because he could totally get addicted to this. With the way Youngho moaned as his tongue flicked over his skin, fangs deep in his neck, it didn’t seem like he was bothered by it.</p><p>Jaehyun moans, pulling back slightly from Youngho’s neck. “You taste so fucking good. H-hyung, I might go crazy." he panted heavily, his mouth shiny with Youngho’s own blood. He felt like a mess, hell, he was probably a mess right now. Youngho wasn’t any better, his chest raising up and down rapidly, there was blood all over his neck slowly running down his chest and staining the bed sheets. His eyes were glassy, cheeks a dusty pink colour and his mouth slightly open. </p><p>A blasphemy, a thousand times a blasphemy, and yet the only thing worth looking at. Youngho looked breathtaking, the very definition of sinful and yet, divine.</p><p>The sun paints Youngho's bare chest through the window, and Jaehyun takes the time to properly look at him, wide chest, strong arms and carved abs in all their glory. He looked hot but still so pure. The way that made Jaehyun's head spin a little, or maybe it was Youngho's blood in his mouth that made it. Youngho looked like a mess but it was <em> Jaehyun's </em> mess.</p><p>"Yoonoh," he whispered, trembling hands slowly positioning themselves on Jaehyun's hips. Jaehyun who was still trying to catch his breath and was now fully hard on top of Youngho.</p><p>When they kiss, the metallic taste that greets their tongues doesn’t bother Youngho as much as he thought it might. It is rough, wet and almost animalistic, the way they kiss. They keep moaning and touching each other everywhere their hands can reach. Jaehyun was practically laying on Youngho, hands pulling on his hair as they made a bigger mess of themselves.</p><p>It's when Jaehyun pulled back that he almost came all in his pants.</p><p>The sight of Youngho laying down under him with his lips now rose red from Jaehyun biting on them and his own blood smudged all over his mouth, his wet eyes looking back at Jaehyun and his dark red hair sitting messily on top of his head, sticking up in every directions, was completely obscene. It was something straight out of Jaehyun's biggest wet dream, something that would turn you on at the first sight and Jaehyun was the luckiest person now because it was <em>not</em> a dream.</p><p>The vampire started planting kisses on the other's neck, all hungry and needy, licking up the fresh blood starting to dry on his soft skin eliciting a precious moan from Youngho who rolled his hips against Jaehyun’s, rutting against him slowly.</p><p>"Hyung,” Jaehyun gasped, breathy moans and whimpers leaving him as he rutted himself down, he licked at Youngho's fresh small wounds, "Hyung wait, are you okay? How do you feel?" </p><p>"M'fine, Hyunnie <em>please</em>," he did not know why or what he was begging for, but all he felt was that strange floating sensation that took over his whole body after Jaehyun had bitten him. It was like those times where he would be in that headspace he loved so much, the one where he doesn't have to worry about anything and let someone take care of him. Youngho pulled Jaehyun closer, if that was possible, and couldn’t stop the small pitched moans when his boyfriend ground his hips against his, their erections lining up perfectly through layers of rough fabric but they didn't mind, Jaehyun made a series of eager whimpers as he took a fistful of Youngho's fluffy hair in his hand to pull at. Blood was everywhere on both of them, from their mouths, face and the human's neck. <em>It shouldn't be this hot</em>, it really shouldn't but Jaehyun can't stop finding it incredibly arousing.</p><p>“You're so beautiful, the prettiest princess,” Youngho trembled beneath his whispered praise, snapped his hips up particularly hard.</p><p>They kissed once again, a mess of blood and saliva but it got them even needier, more desperate than they already are. Jaehyun moaned and Youngho's hips stuttered up, grabbing Jaehyun's hips to keep him safe, close.</p><p>With a well-timed grind of Jaehyun's hips and a long groan from Youngho, the red haired man slipped his hands on Jaehyun's back, clinging to the soft cotton fabric of his t-shirt and whining the younger's name into his ear.</p><p>Both found an uneven rhythm, Jaehyun's hips ground down harder, making Youngho yelp in pleasure. The vampire started to tear up, licking the dried blood from time to time. When he roll his hips on Youngho, Jaehyun looks at Youngho and studies his face, studies the way his eyes roll back when it feels good, the way he bites his plump lips and how he keeps making those beautiful high pitched moans Jaehyun loves so much.</p><p>They were close, so close and they weren't even trying to keep it together, everything was too much. The blood, the hand pulling Youngho's hair, the nails on Jaehyun's back, their aching cocks moving against each other in a completely out of rhythm way, too much.</p><p>Youngho felt the sting of Jaehyun's fangs on his neck, next to the fresh small wounds but he didn't drink from him. It was more like a cute kitten biting him.</p><p>They kept grinding until the wave of pleasure took them both by surprise, losing control completely as they came almost at the same time with a loud moan, ruining their underwear completely. Their gaze met, heads cloudy and eyes half lidded, panting and shaking. Both of them were so out of it, they stayed there trying to calm down and catch their breath not without whispering sweet praise to the other.</p><p> </p><p>♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are welcome, hope you liked it!</p><p>follow me/come talk to me on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09">@dearlovelymoon</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>